


[podfic] Skip To The Good Bit

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [13]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Nobody is Dead, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It was MJ who said that she runs a nightclub that Gwen’s never been to.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 12





	[podfic] Skip To The Good Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skip To The Good Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364134) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



****Title:** [Skip To The Good Bit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2364134) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/profile)[paperclipbitch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Spider-Man

 **Pairing:** Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson

 **Length:** 00:03:03

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/14%20\(SM\)%20_Skip%20To%20The%20Good%20Bit_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
